Angelina
=Info= Angelina SC6 01.jpg|Angelina Angelina (アンジェリーナ, Anjerīna) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2015. Angelina made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Angelina is a daughter of Demon Sanya and Lexa. *She's a serious and curious. That's why she went to his father's footsteps and went to the human world. *Draenei Carmella was her mentor. *Angelina took hers strength pover from Nemesis, which before death has given her divine weapons (Judgment Day). Relationships *Demon Sanya - father *Lexa - mother *Demian - twin brother *Nexus - grandfather *Elena - grandmother *Abaddon - uncle *Abigor - uncle *Bloodian - uncle *Jessica - best friend *Fortune - best friend *Draenei Carmella - mentor *Nemesis - enemy / ally *Lily - her queen Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Angelina appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ...Lexa returned to the Nether World, but not alone... Moments of intimacy with Alexander soon turned to the birth of twins - Angelina and Demian. Lexa hid the birth of children from Alexander, and they are easily grown in the world of demons. Alexander had never seen their children and did not know of their existence. ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Angelina was born and raised in the Nether World. In spite of hers demonic nature, Angelina inherited the rebellious temper of hers father. She never met her father. In a short time (with the permission of the mother), she went to the human world, where she studied with Draenei Carmella. In her travels Angelina met two companions. Jessica and Fortune became the best friends for a demoness. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending With the mighty weapon of the Gods, which Angelina received from Nemesis, she destroyed cursed sword once and for all. The world was saved from the curse of Soul Edge. The bodies of the victims (Malfested) have been cleared. For this act, the Supreme Gods have appointed Angelina to the keepers of order and balance. "Father, finally I understood what you wanted to do". And she smiled. Fighting Style Angelina use Leixia's (SCV) and Xianghua's (SCVI) fighting styles. After she defeat Nemesis, and takes her power, Angelina started to use Elysium's fighting style. She mimics all of the female characters (Hilde, Ivy, Leixia, Natsu, Tira, Viola, Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω). Weapon Succubus' Blade Succubus' Blade is the same form as Leixia's The Master. Angelina SC5 28.png|Weapon: Succubus' Blade (SCV) Judgment Day Judgment Day is a magic weapon, which Angelina pover from Nemesis, which before death. This weapon is mimic some weapons: *Hilde: It has a dark blue color on the scabbard and the handle of the lance, while the sword and spear has the Soul Calibur weapon design. *Ivy: It has a similar look to Ivy's Soul Calibur weapon from SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny, but with a different handle. *Leixia: Nemesis uses the same Soul Calibur weapon design as Xianghua. *Natsu: It has a similar look to one of Taki's weapons, Kris Naga, but recolored blue. *Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω: It is the same as Patroklos' Soul Calibur weapon set. *Tira: It looks similar to Tira's weapon, Bifrost. *Viola:It has a similar look to the The Master, but brighter and with a light blue color. Also Judgment Day is the same form as Xianghua's Soul Calibur (SCVI). Angelina SC5 01.png|Weapon: Judgment Day (SCV) Angelina SC5 34.png|Weapon: Judgment Day (SCV) Angelina SC5 45.png|Weapon: Judgment Day (SCV) Angelina SC6 09.jpg|Weapon: Judgment Day (SCVI) Critical Edge Bless of Succubus (SCV) Angelina launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Angelina SC5 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Edge: Bless of Succubus Angelina SC5 Battle 12.JPG|Critical Edge: Bless of Succubus Angelina SC5 Battle 13.JPG|Critical Edge: Bless of Succubus Bless of Succubus (SCVI) Angelina slashes her opponent into the air and delivers combos until they are left standing where a burst knocks them to the ground. SoulCalibur 6 - Angelina (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Goddess' Force Translucent crystal wings appear in her back, she then hovers above the ground, surrounded by multicolor light, while her opponent gets hit nineteen times by an invisible force. This always hits the opponent regardless of range or positioning, and can only be avoided by guarding. Angelina SC5 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Edge: Goddess' Force Angelina Vs Bloodian SC5.JPG|Critical Edge: Goddess' Force Soul Charge Angelina has a notable new stance that crouches under high as well as specific mid attacks, in addition to her unique system of feints, counter-stances, and evasive maneuvers. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:39, 20 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 9:30, 15 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 0:0, 5 *Tail: 9:39, 20 *1 outfit: 9:1, 25 *2 outfit: 9:39, 31 *3 outfit: 0:0, 0 *4 outfit: 9:8, 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Angelina SC5 Stats 1.jpg|Weapon: Succubus' Blade Angelina SC5 Stats 2.jpg|Weapon: Judgment Day SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 4, 38, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 *Eyes: 10, 29, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Horns: 25, 0, 0 *Tail: 4, 38, 9 *Tattoo: 1, 1, 9 / Default *1 outfit: 3, 1, 8 *2 outfit: 5, 7, 8 *3 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *4 outfit: 0, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Judgment Day: Default Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Angelina SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Judgment Day Stage SoulCalibur V Free Imperial City: Old Quarter (Pyrrha's battleground). Angelina SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Free Imperial City: Old Quarter Music Theme "Wings of Sorrow" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Let's get this fight started.'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' *''Why?'' *''I won't let you.'' *''You're good.'' *''All end this.'' *''Brace yourself.'' *''Nooooo!'' *''One hit is all I need!'' *''Try to stop this!'' *''No chance.'' *''Alright!'' *''Now you stay down!'' *''I'm not holding back!'' *''Doubts and fears will sabotage one's victory.'' *''A splendid show of skill.'' *''I got you now.'' *''Tomorrow's victory starts with a heart of steel.'' *''Yes!'' Category:Angelina Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters